Gift in My Birthday
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Percaya, tapi tak percaya. Menolak, tapi tidak bisa berhenti menerima. Tertawa, tapi tak sepenuh hatinya. Hidup manusia selalu rumit. Tak akan pernah stabil dan tetap statis pada kondisi tertentu. Sesuatu dari dirimu, esok hari pasti akan berubah. -Dengan Masaki, yang hari-hari statisnya dipecahkan oleh sebuah pernyataan di hari yang tak lagi penting buatnya.-


Percaya, tapi tak percaya. Menolak, tapi tidak bisa berhenti menerima. Tertawa, tapi tak sepenuh hatinya.

Hidup manusia selalu rumit. Tak akan pernah stabil dan tetap statis pada kondisi tertentu.

Sesuatu dari dirimu, esok hari pasti akan berubah.

(Dengan Masaki, yang hari-hari statisnya dipecahkan oleh sebuah pernyataan di hari yang tak lagi penting buatnya.)

* * *

**Inazuma Eleven GO! © Level 5**

**Gift in My Birthday**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**TenMasa oneshot fanfiction**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Masaki mengecek kalender sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya pemuda bermata emas itu menghela napas panjang. Satu tahun lagi ia habiskan dalam ketidakberartian dunia. Kini usianya sudah empat belas tahun. Namun bukan berarti Masaki merasa akan mendapatkan apa-apa yang istimewa di hari ini.

Sungguh. Hari ini pun, ia tak berharap banyak. Tidak setelah begitu banyaknya pengkhianatan yang ia terima di sepanjang jagung usianya. Kedua orang tuanya sudah memberi banyak contoh nyata akan kasus pengkhianatan.

Cukup. Sudah. Tak ada gunanya menaruh harap pada satu pun manusia di muka bumi ini.

Ia tak butuh orang lain. Siapapun. Hanya ia berjalan sendiri di sepanjang jalan putih yang monoton, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Lebih baik ia terus sendirian daripada ia membiarkan orang lain masuk dan menyusup ke relung hatinya, lalu seenaknya menyakiti. Menyayat habis untuk kemudian ditinggal pergi.

Masaki tahu, bahwa pada dasarnya semua orang itu sama seperti orang tuanya. Bengis, munafik dan keji.

"Masaki, syukurlah aku bisa menemukanmu!"

Tak terkecuali pula dengan orang ini.

Ia sama sekali tak peduli. Rambut bagai krim cokelat yang tersibak halus itu, sepasang mata biru safir yang seolah bisa menguak kebenaran itu, senyuman polos yang tanpa cela miliknya itu—

—pasti ia juga seorang pembohong, kan?

"Hei, Masaki. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Ia tak percaya. Tidak dengan senyum yang cerah namun canggung itu, sebelah kaki yang tak berhenti mengorek tanah itu, dan rona merah samar yang menghiasi wajah (yang seolah) tanpa dosa itu.

Tidak. Tidak. Orang ini juga. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik senyum tulusnya itu.

Masaki menatapnya ragu. Ia benci. Benci dengan warna biru cerah yang terpancar dari kedua iris biru itu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bila mata itu berhasil memprovokasinya untuk melunturkan pendiriannya.

Ia tak ingin percaya pada siapa pun.

Sekalipun itu artinya ia harus menarik diri dan menolak keberadaan dari orang yang ia cintai.

Sangat ia cintai, namun juga begitu ia benci.

"Masaki? Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Sang pemuda hijau toska tersebut memejamkan matanya erat. Ia tak sanggup. Cukup. Lama-lama kedua bola biru yang berkilat suci itu bisa membunuh pikirannya. Ia tak mau. Ia tak ingin dan tak akan berubah. Masaki tidak akan pernah merubah pandangan hidupnya pada para manusia. Tak akan pernah.

(Kemudian sepasang kaki itu memijak tanah dengan sekuat tenaga sebelum ia memaksakan diri untuk berlari.)

"Eh, Masaki? Tunggu, jangan lari!"

Masaki selalu tahu.

Tahu bahwa di dunia ini tak pernah ada yang namanya kemulukan. Tahu bahwa tak semua hal-hal manis di dunia ini adalah kesejatian. Tahu bahwa dunia ini tidaklah seindah tampaknya. Tahu bahwa tak semua harapan-harapan manis akan terkabulkan nantinya.

Karena itu—

"Masaki!"

—ia takut.

"Masaki, dengarkan aku dulu!"

Kala itu benar-benar takut tatkala sebuah tangan hangat menggapai tangan miliknya. Ia tahu kehangatan itu, walau selama ini belum pernah menyentuhnya. Ia ingat aroma cokelat yang berpadu dengan _strawberry shortcake_ yang biasa dimakan orang itu. Ia ingat akan jernihnya suara lembut yang memanggil namanya itu.

—kini ia benar-benar takut.

Bagaimana bila ini hanyalah mimpi? Bagaimana bila tangan yang menggenggamnya ini hanyalah halusinasi? Bagaimana bila nada nyanyian itu hanya kutukan palsu? Bagaimana bila helai rambut cokelat yang terbawa angin itu adalah imajinasi. Bagaimana bila mata itu—

—mata indah itu—

—mata indah yang menatapnya itu—

"Aku menyukaimu, Masaki."

—benarkah? Sungguhkah?

Bagaimana bila ucapan itu hanya kebohongan semu belaka?

Tapi—

Bukankah harusnya Masaki sudah tahu jawabannya ketika ia menerawang kedua bola safir itu? Tidakkah itu sebuah kebenaran? Bahkan di dunia ini pun, ada sedikit hal yang merupaan kejujuran dan kesungguhan bukan?

Tidakkah ia merasa lega?

Bahkan menangis sekarang pun tak akan jadi masalah, selama itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

"—eh, Masaki? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"...aku... tidak... me-menangis..."

melihat sosok yang ia cintai itu, Tenma tersenyum lembut. Menarik sang bocah hijau toska itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan dari dirinya pada si pemuda bermata kucing itu. Membisikan sebuah kalimat singkat namun begitu penuh makna bagi mereka—

"Selamat ulang tahun, Masaki. Aku mencintaimu."

Masaki menggertakkan giginya, air mata masih belum berhenti turun dari wajahnya. Tangan kecil itu mencengkram pakaian Tenma. Begitu erat dan kasar hingga pasti helai kain itu akan kusut atau bahkan sobek karenanya.

Ia tak mengerti, dan mungkin tak akan pernah mengerti.

Ia sama sekali tak memahami bahasa yang dikatakan Tenma, sama sekali tak memahami gestur-gestur yang dilakukan oleh pemuda angin tersebut. Ia sama sekali tak bisa memahami Tenma.

"Jangan menangis Masaki, semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."

Satu bisikan.

Hingga akhirnya hati itu sedikit melunak. Cengkraman itu melonggarkan genggamannya. Otak mulai memerintah untuk merilekskan jasad. Tubuh mulai meminta sanggahan untuk menopang sepenuhnya. Dan sepasang mata itu, mata yang berkali-kali menyaksikan pengkhianatan yang dihadiahkan dunia kepadanya itu—

—meminta untuk terpejam. Menyisakan lelah karena air mata yang tiada menurut untuk berrhenti mengalir.

"Aku mencintaimu, Masaki."

Pemuda cokelat itu menyeka air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir dari kedua sudut mata Masaki. Gesturnya lembut, namun penuh determinasi. Masaki kembali tertegun. Begitu banyak kebaikan yang ia terima dari orang ini, dan ia baru sadar bahwa selama ini ia tak pernah berupaya untuk membalasnya. Sekali pun.

Lalu, mengapa tidak sekarang?

Satu kali saja, ia ingin bergantung pada ungkapan kecil yang ingin ia pahami maknanya itu.

"Aku juga."

* * *

—(mungkin) sangat mencintainya.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

A/N: SAYA GA WARAS HAHAHAHAHAHAHA XDD

Seriously, hajar saya, tolong. Ini fanfiksi terpendek yang bernah saya munculkan di negeri antah-berantah ini(mulai ngelantur). Bayangkan pemirsa, 0,9k untuk sebuah cerita hurt/comfort! Hahahahaha! (sepertinya dia mulai stress)

Aaarggh! Unsur latar tempatnya sama sekali ga ada, coba. Dari awal Masaki mantengin kalender sampe tahu-tahu ada Tenma dan dia kabur. Itu di mana coba, plis deh? X'DD (sedang menghina diri sendiri)

Uuugghh neechan gomenasai! TAT DI fb bilangnya mau saya panjangin dan perbaiki, tapi ga tahunya Cuma nambah sekitar 0,7k doang dan ga ada perbaikan dari segi kualitas hahaha! X"D

Siapa saja, tolong. Tolong hajar saya. Kembalikan saya supaya jadi normal, tolong.

Uh, biar begitu saya bangga bsisa kontribusi pair TenMasa! DX (Udah gagal, masih kepedean pula)

Oke, saya... undur diri?

**~Jujur sekarang pingin ganti penname jadi '2K'~**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
